The Great Escape
by Steph Nobs
Summary: Houdini, Doyle and Adelaide start work on another weird case. The case forces them to deal with their own personal demons; none more so than Harry, who is secretly battling his demons and losing. The Magician carries on though, pretending that he is fine. Can Doyle and Adelaide save him before it is too late? and will Harry and Adelaide finally, admit their feelings for each-other?
_H_ _arry had always felt, like he had something to live up to…it was why he had changed his name, from Ehrich Weiss to Harry Houdini...in the vain hope, he supposed; that it would encourage him, to live up to the heights of his hero; whom Harry had named himself after, the great magician_ **"** **Robert Houdin"** ** _…_**

 _Ever since, he had been known_ as **"The Great Houdini"** _; and had been acclaimed by critics, and adored by a multitude of fans…and ever since, he had been trying…even searching; for ways to try to live up to that name, and to prove his hard-nosed father wrong…to show him; that he wasn't weak, and that he wasn't the failure that he believed him to be…however, despite his commercial success…he felt like he had failed in this endeavour, and that his cheap parlour tricks; were an insult to his hero, and not a homage…_

 _He was a man of rational thinking…a liberal intellectual…and he hated himself, for resorting to things that were beneath him…for example, he; despite spending so much of his time debunking_ **"** **psychics"** _,_ **"** **spiritual healers"** _and other con-artists…still somehow; managed to find it in himself, to deceive his audiences…and it made him sick to his stomach, to think about…_

 _This was part of the reason; that he had decided to assist the police, and his friend Doyle; on these cases, in the first place…as it was his chance to do some good…and also; he hoped, his chance to get some redemption…_

 _The cases, only served to trouble him further though; as they seemed to push him, to his mental and emotional limits…plus, there was the confusing element; of working with, the beautiful Constable Adelaide Stratton…whom; despite his better judgment, he was starting to fall completely in love with…_

 _The stress of the cases, that Harry threw himself into whole-heartedly; mixed with his own growing insecurities, and mental instability…was causing him to lose a lot of sleep…and even when he did manage to sleep, he would not sleep well…he would toss and turn; having terrible nightmares, that he would wake up gasping and sweating from…_

 _This morning, was no exception; and Harry took deep breaths, and trembled bitterly; as he then woke with a start, and sat bolt upright; sweating profusely, as he did so…After a minute of this, he managed to calm himself down a little; before then groaning slightly, and sighing deeply as he flopped back on his bed…_

 _It was then, that Harry got a knock on his door...he jumped slightly at this; his heart racing, as he did so. Then; before he could speak, the person on the other side of the door announced themselves…it was one of his maids, Lucinda…she told him; that she had his breakfast, and morning post for him…he inhaled deeply at this; before then re-focusing his mind on her; forcing a smile, and bidding her to come in…_

 _Harry then lit a cigarette; as the maid entered his room, and made her way over to him…he then smiled shakily; as she put the food, and mail down beside him; before then looking at her, and addressing her thusly_ 'thankyou Lucinda, it was kind of you to bring it in to me…' _he murmured softly; biting his lip, and swallowing thickly as he did so…_

 _Lucinda nodded at this, and responded to him_ thusly 'you are welcome Sir…by the way, there's another weird case in the papers…something about a locked room, and a witches curse…I thought that you might be interested…' _she remarked softly; biting her lip, and passing him a copy of the paper as she did so..._

 _Harry inhaled deeply at this…he wasn't sure, that he could handle another case right now…but part of him, couldn't resist the challenge; or the chance, to see a certain beautiful constable again…so he knew; that despite his many reservations, that he would end up going anyway…_

 _So, with that in mind; Harry scanned the article, rolling his eyes as he did so; in disbelief, that in this day and age; that people could be so wilfully, and stubbornly ignorant…even the likes, of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…a doctor; a man of science, and a logician…who despite this, refused to believe…to accept, that this was enough…just this one; beautiful, and turbulent world..._

 _Harry exhaled deeply at this, before then proceeding; to throw the newspaper down, and respond to Lucinda thusly_ 'I see…well I should be getting ready, if I am going to beat Doyle to the station…afterall; there's no way, that he is going to stay away from a case like this…' _he mumbled quietly; getting out of bed, and sighing bitterly as he did so…_

 _The Magician often slept shirtless, and today was no exception…therefore, he was half naked; as he proceeded to walk towards his wardrobe, to get dressed…in-fact; he was so used to this, that he didn't think anything of it; and wasn't even bothered by the fact, that the maid was there._

 _Harry was a man of the world afterall, so he was used to being…comfortable around women…besides, it was only his chest that was bare…plus, he didn't really subscribe to the class system; as he considered all human being's to be equals, whether they were royalty or maids...so, with that in mind; The Great Houdini refused to adhere, to the usual boundaries; that one was supposed to have, with those in their employ..._

 _As Harry picked out his clothes; he raised an eyebrow, and smirked a little; when he noticed that Lucinda was blushing, as she stood there…he then bit his lip, and grinned at this; before then inhaling deeply, and_ addressing her thusly 'thank-you for everything Lucy…I will not be needing you for the rest of the day, so feel free to go out and have some fun…' _he insisted softly; smiling widely at her, as he did so…_

 _Lucinda shuffled uncomfortably at this, and bit her lip; before then clearing her throat, and responding to him thusly_ 'very well then Sir…thankyou Sir, I will…' _she mumbled bashfully; swallowing thickly, and turning to leave as she did so…_

 _Harry couldn't help but smile at this; as he found her nervousness, to be really cute..._

 _Lucinda then promptly left; and Harry swiftly proceeded, to get dressed; deep in thought, as he did so…_

 _Then; once ready, Harry proceeded to close his eyes; take a deep, shaky breath; before then biting his lip, as he gingerly made his way to the door and left the house…_


End file.
